


Defiant Always

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita One sends a message</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiant Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caia (Caius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



She held the passageway until all of her femmes had gone past, even if she had to shove Chromia to keep moving in order to do so. She could see one of Shockwave's insentient drones coming; this base would no longer be secure for them after this. The realization had only a moment's sadness in it. They had grown too accustomed to transient quartering.

She did wait, allowing the drone, and its spider-like scuttling assistants to grow very close, increasing her shields to hold off the shots aimed her way. Only once an actual mech appeared, shouting that they had her in sights, did Elita One ready her next move.

"If any of you survive this, tell Shockwave...I'm getting closer," the Autobot who led Cybertron's resistance told them, making the smart ones falter and worry.

She sent a single command, and the whole tunnel they were in began to shake, before Elita side-stepped into a drop chute, vanishing from the chaos of multiple explosions, to meet up with her femmes later.


End file.
